1. Field
Apparatuses, methods, and computer program products consistent with the present disclosure relate to detecting and compensating for a backlight frame and, more particularly, to detecting a backlight frame from among continuous frames of a moving picture and compensating for the backlight frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image in which a light source is placed behind a target object is referred to as a backlight image. In the backlight image, it is possible to identify only a silhouette of the target object and it is not possible to identify details of the target object. As an exposure value is increased so as to improve the silhouette phenomenon, a luminance value of a background area excluding the target object becomes saturated, resulting in the background area being over-exposed and thus it is not possible to identify details of the background area.